


Harry is a Straight Up Beast (Rewrite)

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bellatrix is Harry's Mother, Blood and Gore, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Neville Longbottom, Crossdressing, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fenrir Grayback is Harry's Parent, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter has different parents, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Beta Read, Not Gonna Lie People are going to die, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter, Out of Character, Rewrite, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Submissive Harry Potter, Tags to be added, Tom Riddle is Harry's Parent, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), femboi Draco Malfoy, femboi Harry Potter, femboi Omegas, femboi Theodore Nott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: During a conference of Dark Creatures a mateship was created between the next leaders of four packs in order to forge an alliance. Fearing their offspring Dumbledore steals the child and makes their parents forget their relationships with each other and the child. He had hoped to turn the child into a weapon to use against their own parents what he got was a straight up beast.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. Release the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the normal characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, even if she has not been living up to them as of late.  
> Also warning mentions of eating rat, cat, and dogs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out his real family is not who he was told they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a rewrite of Harry is a Straight Up Beast. This chapter is the first five chapters of the original story with some slight editing. I have decided to change who Xavier (Harry) ends up with going with my normal OTP as well as not doing having them do anything sexual for the time being to their ages.

**Twelve years before the start of the main story**

It was time for the normal meeting of the heads of the creatures of Magical Europe where the heads of the packs would discuses events that had happened since the last conference and what they planed to do before the next one ten years from now. It was a time of forming alliances and brokering deals that would help the packs stay in their positions of power. Currently there were four packs which held the highest power in Europe and were worried about the plans of Albus Dumbledore who had begun a smear campaign against the creature blooded Magical users calling anyone who had the blood dark no matter their alignment of the creature. The Headmaster was using the popularity from his defeat of Grindelwald to push through laws in the Wizengamot to make it illegal for any creature to own property or hold vaults at Gringotts, which annoyed the Goblins for the Leaders of the Pack were some of the richest families in Europe. The Goblins offered their advice of combining forces of the future leaders of the four Packs by a political alliance by way of forming a Mateship Pack. Though the Heirs of the Packs were reluctant having no real feelings for each other the idea of Albus making their life a living hell the finally agreed. So it was the next Alpha Werewolf, King Vampire, Lord Basilisk, and Drak Queen were bonded. Unknown to all in attendance Albus had a spy that was at the conference who shared the plans with the Headmaster. Rather than stopping the mating of the four Albus decided to take their child and turn it into a weapon against its own parents. A year latter a child was finally born according to his spy starting the man's plan. As his spy had found a way to work for the four creatures he was easily able to slip them a potion that rendered the new parents unconscious despite the immunity given to them by their creature blood. Arriving at the scene Albus performed a ritual that would alter all four the the parents memories so not only would they not recall that they had ever been bonded but the fact that they were creatures in the first place. Taking the child he delivered the boy to a couple of his own followers to be raised by "correctly" as well as renaming the boy Harry Potter The only thing that told of his creature origins were four birthmarks that were on parts of his body signifying what Packs he belonged to. On his forehead was the sign of a snake which some mistook as a lightning bolt, on the back of his neck appeared to be vampire fangs, while on his back there were what looked like designs of Drak wings and finally what looked like wolf claw mars on the bottom of his left foot. It seems that the ritual was only partially successful for the next Lord Basilisk who on one Halloween night he arrived at the place his son was. Killing the Headmaster's followers he went to collect his son only for the Headmaster to arrived and the two to duel destroying the already ruined house. In the end the pair had fought to a stand still when the Headmaster's spy arrived and was able to distract Lord Basilisk long enough for Albus to blast him with a spell separating his spirit from his body. Knowing that the boy would need a new home Albus decided to send him to the Muggle sister of his dead follower which due to their hatred of all things magic would make sure the boy would be raised to be easily controlled by him. Trusting the Muggles Albus decided to leave them alone until the boy came to Hogwarts to further his molding him into a weapon against all creature kind.

What he did not plan on was that due to his creature blood rather than be easily cowered by beatings or any abuse given to him Harry was barely effected. The first sign of this was during the boy's fifth year he was no longer hurt by the beating given to him by either his "uncle" or "cousin" In fact in one occurrence where Harry was tripped at the top of the stairs of the Muggle home rather than break an arm or leg as he fell down the states he got up claiming the fall had been fun and had gone to do it again freaking out the Muggles. Finding that they could no longer physically hurt him anymore Vernon Dursley decided they would try to starve the boy out by locking him in his small room in the cupboard under the stairs. Once more Harry unknowingly gained access to one of the creature abilities of his parents as late at night after almost two days without food he had turned into mist and walked right through the locked door of the cupboard. Knowing it would raise questions if food began to disappear from the kitchens Harry decided to go hunting for small vermin located around the house. And since he had no problem with raw meat, in fact a lot of the time, especially around the time of a full moon due to his werewolf blood, he had not problem eating rats and even the stray cat or dog to keep up his strength. Also just for the hell of it when all that was left of his meal was the creatures bones he would leave the bones in his "family's bedrooms where they would find it after they woke up before he would walk back through the cupboard door and go to sleep to be woken up with horrified screams when the Dursleys woke up to find the bones in their rooms. The Muggles could not even find a way to blame him when they found him still locked in the cupboard. At age seven Harry's "Aunt" decided a new form of punishment on the boy as she tried to hold him under water long enough to almost drown him but once more he was protected by his creature inheritance where he found he could actually breath under the water and just to annoy the woman he lifted up a hand and rather try to move her hand from his throat he began to check out his nails making her scream in fury. The woman than tried to burn him but was annoyed when she held his arm over the stove's flame it did not even warm his skin even on the hottest setting leading her to lock him in his cupboard for a full week without a meal. During his hunting of the week he came across a Adder and since he had never had a snake before he began to stalk it. After years of hunting Harry found he could move in utter silence so was shocked when he was just shy of reaching the Adder it turned to look at him which only increased as it hiss at him, "What do you think you are doing?"

" _Wait what how can I understand you_?" he asked shocking the Adder.

" _Ah a Speaker what a rare pleasure_ ," the snake said giving Harry the closest a snake could to a bow of the head.

" _A Speaker_?" Harry repeated confused.

" _My kinds name for you magic touched two legs who can understand our noble tongue now tell me what you are doing before I strike you sSpeaker or not_ ," the Adder said opening his mouth and showing off its poisoned fangs.

" _I am hungry and I had never eaten snake before so I was going to eat you but now I don't think I will_ ," Harry said as he sat down crossing his legs before the Adder.

" _Ah so you are the reason all the food around his is getting scarce_ ," the Adder stated.

" _What can I say one has to eat_ ," Harry said with no hint of worry as he opened his own mouth revealing four fangs that jutted out both the top and bottom of his mouth though none of them poisoned like the Adders.

" _Maybe we could help each other out Speaker, if you leave some food for me I could help you hunt_ ," the Adder said impressed by the two leg's fangs. .

" _Or I could just eat you now_ ," Harry said licking his upper left fang reviling a forked tongue.

" _Ah but if you do than the other creatures might finally flee making hunting difficult_ ," the Adder pointed out.

" _I guess you have a point but it would most likely more filling if I ate one of Mrs. Figgs cats again_ ," Harry said rubbing his chin in thought.

" _Ah a cat it has been an age since I had one of those_ ," the Adder said making Harry laugh.

" _I think we will be get along great what do I call you by the way_?" Harry asked as he heard a movement to the side of a paw on dirt.

" _I have no name that you would recognize Speaker_ ," the Adder said swinging its head as he also heard the paw. The pair sat in hissing at each other in random words letting the owner of the paw get closer until with a burst of speed Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the cat by its neck as the Adder struck out biting the poor creatures left back paw. The human and Adder bonded as they shared a meal of the cat that had been know as Mr. Paws as if it was a great feast. Once they were done all that was left was a collar and the bones. " _I think I am going to stick with you two legs_ ," that Adder said as he began to wrap his body around the speakers right forearm. Harry was worried as he approached the door to the cupboard now knowing if he would be able to get the snake through the door with him, but it turned out to being under his shirt the snake was also able to change into mist and go through the door. Once they were inside the closet the Adder uncoiled around itself from around Harry's arm and curled itself in his lap.

" _Do you mind if I give you a name_?" Harry asked continuing the conversation they had been having before the meal of Mr. Paws.

" _I would not care_ ," the Adder said with what Harry assumed was the snake equivalent of a shrug.

" _I think based on your speed at the bite to Mr. Paws I will call you Silvertooth is that alright_?" Harry asked

" _As I said I do not care_ ," the newly named Silvertooth said though Harry thought he sounded happy with the name.

" _I think this is the start of a great relationship_ ," Harry said as he ran a finger over the scales of the snake as he fell asleep after such a good meal.

Silvertooth made a great addition to Harry's life making it not only easier to hunt when his family decided to lock him in his cupboard but also as a tool against Dudley as he had been able to talk the Adder into biting him one day, though he told Harry he regretted it as in his own words " _That two legs is too full of fat to make a good meal_." Harry had enjoyed his family freak out as Dudley got weaker after the bite before they realized what had happened and took him to a hospital to cure him leaving the formerly obese boy, thin and sickly for years to come. Once more his "Aunt and Uncle" suspected him in what had happen to their son but had been unable to prove it making them even more weary of the boy. The last straw for them in making them go from wanting to stamp the magic out of him to actually welcoming the letter which would come to send him to Hogwarts happened when he was ten years old. With Vernon's sister Marge coming Harry spent the week prior to her visit locked in his cupboard with only Silvertooth for company. As usual the pair would head out to hunt at night but due to the time of the year the pickings were becoming rare to be called anything close to a full meal. So it was that when his "Aunt Marge" came bringing with her her prized bulldog, Ripper the young boy found himself climbing up a tree to get "away" from the dog. Knowing that his so called family would leave him up there all night Harry waited until the last light shut off in the small two story home. Seeing the dog still awake as it circled the tree Harry let out his fangs as without a sound he dropped from the tree to stand behind the bulldog and easily snapped its neck. Silvertooth and Harry feasted heavily that night for the first time in weeks once more leaving nothing more than the collar and bones of the once prized show dog. Harry actually liked the collar which unlike the ones worn by the neighborhood cats was on black leather with metal studs sticking out of it. Just out of curiosity Harry raised it to his throat and found that it would fit him. Rather than leave the bones somewhere they could find them Harry made his way over to a gas station a few blocks away and threw them away before he rushed back to store the collar in his cupboard before he re-climbed the tree and fell asleep. Marge freaked out finding her beloved dog missing but as Harry lied about it being there when he had fallen asleep and there being no sign of any blood or freshly dug holes in the yard he believed her dog had run away missing the smug look on Harry's face as he licked his lips.  
When the letter from Hogwarts finally arrived Vernon took one look of it as he took out a pen and wrote back telling someone to come collect Harry as quickly as possible and get him out of his house. Not five minutes after he sent the letter there was a knock at the door which Vernon made the boy answer. Opening the door Harry found the largest person he had ever seen who invited himself in to talk to the Dursleys. Vernon and Petunia did not wait for the large man to open his mouth as they told him to take Harry and go. Hagrid was a bit confused as the Dumbledore informed him when he took the job that it might be a job to get Harry his Hogwarts letter and that the boy would be a shy and quite youth. As Dumbledore was Harry's Magical Guardian he had trusted him to know about the boy but seeing Harry a somewhat small boy yet filled with confidence as he opened a door under the stairs and grab something before leaving the Muggle home without a backward glance at his family.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Hagrid saw that the boy was definitely not shy as he seemed to eat up the attention the patrons gave him for being the one to stop You-Know-Who that Hagrid actually had to drag the boy out of the room. Harry had a large smirk on his face as it seems that Silvertooth was right about him being Magical and a celebrity it was rather nice that people were finally paying him the respect he knew he deserved. Rather than cowering beside Hagrid as they walked to the Magical Bank Harry walked with his back erect and head in the air with a slight angle as if he was looking down his nose at everyone. As soon as he walked into the bank his Magical Signature was logged and a Goblin was called for the Heir of the four Packs had finally returned. As Hagrid waited for a free Goblin to talk to Bonecrusher, the son of the current King of Goblins, rushed into the hall and as Hagrid was distracted the Goblin Prince rushed up to Harry and smuggled him out of the main hall. "Get your hands off me," Harry said in a low dangerous voice.

"Do you know who you are?" the Goblin asked.

"I am Harry Potter now let me go or feel my fangs," Harry threatened as he extended his fangs.

"Amazing everything you just said was utterly false," Bonecrusher said as he pulled Harry into his personal office. As Harry looked impressed by the weapons hanging on the wall he did not try to get away as the Goblin pushed him into the seat before a large obsidian desk. Taking his place at the desk the Goblin Prince pulled out a special Bronze knife, as the usual silver one would possibly hurt the young Wizard due to his Werewolf blood, a golden goblet and a roll of blank parchment. Harry still looking at the variety of weapons hanging on the wall he did not even react as Bonecrusher prick his finger with the blade to collect four drops of his blood. "Your results are ready now," Bonecrusher said bringing the boy out of his thoughts as he looked down at the parchment.

**Name: Xavier Osiris Riddle-Snape-Grayback-Black-Potter**

**Parents** :

  * _Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Basilisk) compromised_
  * _Severus Tobias Snape (King Vampire) compromised_
  * _Fenrir Grayback (Alpha Werewolf) compromised_
  * _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Queen Drak) compromised and imprisoned_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Human-Chimera (Prince of Serpants, Vampire, Werewolf, and Drak Packs)_



**Abilities** :

  * _Parseltongue (Blocked) (Broken)_
  * _Water Breathing (Blocked) (Broken)_
  * _Mist form (Blocked) (Broken)_
  * _Natural Night vision (Blocked)_
  * _Flight (Blocked)_
  * _Heightened sense of smell, strength agility (Blocked)_
  * _Able to process and digest raw meat without getting sick (Blocked) (Broken)_
  * _Hardened Skin (Blocked) Broken)_
  * _Fire, Ice, and Poison breath (Blocked)_
  * _Invulnerability to Fire, Ice and Poison (Blocked) (Fire invulnerability broken)_
  * _Wandless Magic (Blocked)_
  * _Loyalty of Snake kind, Vampires, Werewolves, Draks, and Goblins (Blocked) (Partially Broken)_



**Vaults (see second sheet)**

**Enchantments:**

  * _Illegal Blood Adoption to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evens_
  * _Magical induced Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Gyrffindor House, and Light Magical Users_
  * _Magical induced submission to Dursley Family (Broken) Weasley Family, and Granger Family_
  * _Magical induced Hatred of Severus Snape, Tom Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort, Fenrir Grayback, Bellatrix Black (later Lastrange, Dark families, and all people with Creature Blood, apart from Remus Lupin)_
  * _Magical induced Love to Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger_
  * _Blood Glamours_
  * _Dark Magical Core (71% Blocked)_
  * _Intelligence ( 65% Blocked)_
  * _Stunted Growth_
  * _Bad Eyesight_



Finishing the list Xavier slammed the parchment onto the desk so hard he actually cracked the obsidian he growled out, "Get theses things off me and I will make those fools pay for what they tried to do to me."

"Right away Prince Riddle-Snape-Grayback-Black-Potter," Bonecrusher said giving him a slight bow for someone of a similar station as himself.

" _Wake up you idiot,_ " Xavier heard as he comes to after his cleansing of all the shit he was under.

"Holy Hera," he said as his newly re-energized werewolf senses makes him feel more powerful than he ever had before and for someone who once ripped apart a neighbor's Great Dane with his bare hands at age six that was saying something.

" _How long do you plan to lie around for, get up I am tired of this cold cave two legs_ ," Silvertooth said wrapping his body tightly around Xavier's forearm to get the boy up.

" _Alright, alright I am getting up_ ," Xavier said as he pushed himself out of bed and laid eyes on a mirror the Goblins had set up so he could see his true face. He was no longer a a small boy of just under four feet as based on a shelf behind him he had to be almost five foot three. He also appeared to have heterochromia, or having two different colored eyes one black as a starless midnight and the other as red a boiling magma which he guess came from his Vampire and Drak parents and rather than normal pupils he seemed to have snake-like slits. His hair most likely came form his werewolf genes as it was a large mane that feel almost to the middle of his back changing color from black near his head and brown at its tips. Tilting his head from side to side to get the feel of his hair's new weight he found his neck looking rather bare. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out Ripper's old collar which he had keep with him since he and Silvertooth had eaten the mutt and wrapped it around his neck making him look like a goth punk that Vernon had always complained about. The thing that his "uncle" had not realized the more they complained about something being freaky or unnatural the more Xavier had wanted to do it. He was so willing to accept magic due to the fact he had memories of them trying to beat the "freakishness out of him" the one time he had send magic as a child. With a sudden thought he realized that since they were not his actual family and that he might have leaving relatives out in the world he could finally do what he had always wanted to and take a knife to Vernon's throat just to watch the man bleed out, and knowing he was part Vampire he would still turn down the blood as it slowly dripped from the man having seen how he took care of his own body the blood would most likely make him sick. Thinking of it Xavier opened his mouth and saw his teeth had become more pointed and letting out his fangs saw that they now looked like they were as poisonous as Silvertooth's and could rip the throat out of even a man twice Vernon Dursley's weight.

"Ah you are awake Prince," a Goblin healer said entering the room and drooping to a knee before him.

"Has anything happened while I was out?" Xavier asked.

"Well apart from Dumbledore's pet half-giant raising a fuss that "Harry Potter" has been kidnapped not much."

"Good I guess I shall have to get some money from a vault to pay for school supplies," Xavier said unable to stop himself from laughing at the oaf.

"That will not be necessary Prince while you were out we sent the Goblin Griphook to fetch some funds for you as well as starting an audit of the vaults you have any access to just in case the headmaster had any ideas of using his position as your "Magical Guardian" to take money from your Packs," the healer said pulling out a large bag of money and explaining about it as well as something that looked like a normal credit card that would allow him to use funds without carrying the coins on his person.

"I thank you," Xavier said with a slight bow as he left the Goblin still kneeling as he exited the room. As soon as he was in the hall his nose picked up the scent of "normal" humans leading him back to the lobby with no problem. Arrived he saw the half-giant still freaking out about his disappearance but he was not going to go over and reveal himself to the man.

Stepping out of the bank he decided that the first place he would go would be to get his school robes and possible some more for personal wear. Seeing one robe shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions he peeked inside but felt they looked to be unworthy of his rightful position and headed further down a side street detecting the slight mix of new clothing mixed with designer coffee to a place just called Thibinhouse. Without breaking stride he opened the door to see only the a single worker in the shop. He took one look at Xavier's Muggle clothes and gave a sniff.

"I think you are out of your price range here boy," the man said.

"I really don't think I am," Xavier said as he pulled out the card showing off his lineage.

"I am sorry sir... just on your clothing... what can I do for you?" the man standing up straighter than he had been just a moment ago.

"I find myself in need of some robes obviously I would like to get several for Hogwarts as well as for personal use," Xavier said stepping onto a platform as the worker directed him to.

"And what color would you like your personal robes to be sir," the man said as three tape measures work in unison to take find out his size.

"I think one of midnight black, one of forest green, another of deep crimson and finally a dark blue with gold lining," Xavier said looking around the shop at the different colors he had to work with.

"Very good sir lets see ten robes will run you around 150 Gallons," the worker said doing some quick math. Xavier placed his card on the counter top letting the man take the funds directly from his vault rather than digging the money out of his bag. "They will be done in an hour sir would you care to wait maybe have something to eat or drink?"

"I don't think so I have other things to buy today," Xavier said pulling out three Gallons from his bag and placing them on the counter "Keep the change." He left the shop as the man bowed and scrapped at his back as head headed to pick up a trunk thinking it would be easier to carry his supplies in it rather than a lot of bags. A short time latter he walked out of the store with a top of the line trunk that had come with seven compartments, including one that held a small fully stocked apartment with a Potions lab that had only run him just shy of one million Gallons. He was not afraid of using that much money based on the results that dealt with his vaults the Potter fortune, which was the smallest of all the vaults he could access had over a trillion Gallons in it for his use that was after money was earmarked for all seven years at Hogwarts, When he got to the store selling items for Potion making he purchased all necessary ingredients but also one type of every cauldron which he stored right in his new Potions lab before he went and purchased a mid-range telescope.

As he was heading to the books store to pick up his school books a scent hit him that was both recognized and was new to him. Tracing the smell he found it coming from a group of red heads. "But mom I want to get some books as well," a little girl was whining

"Not now Ginny we need to get your brothers their school books first," a short slight overweight woman said. Xavier could not figure out why the smell coming from them was familiar as he had never seen any of these people before. "Fredrick Weasley you leave your brother alone and grab your books," the woman said almost making him growl. So that is why he knew them the Magical Submission he had been under before getting cleansed had been geared to them. Xavier was just wondering if he could do something to the group when one of the red heads ran into him not even looking where he was going.

"Watch it," the boy complained as if Xavier had been the one who had bumped into him.

"What was that?" he asked as if he had not heard the boy who looked up into his face taking in the spiked dog collar around his neck.

"Blimey," the boy said sounding as if he was about to wet himself.

"Can I help you sir?" one of the workers said rushing over thankful to not have to deal with the rowdy red headed family.

"Ah yes I am here to pick up some books for Hogwarts," he said passing over the list.

"Ah very good a first year I see new or used?" they asked.

"New of course," he said with a smile "as well as any books for someone recently coming into the Magical World."

"Are you sure you want new ones then sir if you are from a Muggle family these can run very expensive?" the clerk asked.

"Oh I am no Muggle," Xavier said though having no idea what a Muggle was and not really caring. "Due to a family tragedy I was raised outside my family home." as he said this the red head boy tried to look at his forehead.

"Blimey a lightning bolt are you Harry Potter?" the idiot asked.

"First it is not a lightning bolt but a serpent and it is a birthmark from my family," Xavier said sharing what Bonecrusher had told him about the four symbols on his body though he had only been aware of two of them. "And secondly my name is none of your concern," he said as he turned away from the boy and using an ability he used while he hunted made his finger nails grow into claws as he quickly swiped at the annoying boy before shirting his hands back to normal. The boy gave a small sound of pain as he felt Xavier's claw rake his flesh quickly but as he saw only a small puncture wound must have thought he had been caught by the edge of Xavier's trunk as he walked away scratching his arm. Xavier smiled to himself knowing now that his claws once formed could create a fast acting paralyzing effect in a living being, though he had never tested it on a human before. He watched out of the corner of his eyes, as the clerk collected his books, the youngest red headed male that he had scratched. It seems unlike rats, cats, or dogs the paralysis took longer on humans though based on the fact that the boy keep looking at his arm and shaking it his scratch had worked after a fashion. As he purchased his books and placed them into his trunk he saw that it was almost time to collect his robes leaving him with enough time to get a wand. Skipping a shop that had a line of people in front of it called Ollivander he turned down another alley which was slightly dark than the first one following the smell of wood and magic to a door for a store with a sign so dirty it was nearly impossible to make out anything apart form Kek vaa Wands 1471. Entering the shop he found it just as dirty as the outside with a old crone perched on a stool behind a counter appearing to be playing some sort of card game with herself. Hearing the door shut she looked up and actually rubbed her eyes in surprise.

"What you want?" she croaked out.

"I saw by the sign on the door that you sell wands and I am looking to get one," he said

"Curious now a days people want ready made wands most don't go for ones that are custom jobs anymore," she said as if speaking to herself.

"Do you sell wands or not?" Xavier asked a little impatiently.

"Of course dearie lets get started," the crone said as she pulled out what looked like a gnarled twig and with a wave brought tub of items into the room. "Now just reach in and pull out a piece of wood, a core or two and I shall begin. Rolling his eyes Xavier reached in letting his senses guide him as they had done so far pulling out a block of wood and not one but three cores. "I don't think I have ever seen such a combination for your wand itself you pulled out Walnut speaking of your intelligence in not some form of morals either good or ill but to have a Dragonheart string, a vile of Basilisk venom and moon stone this is going to be one powerful wand young Master," she said evidently amazed by it to start showing him some respect. As he had picked out the cores another magic measuring took place focusing on his "wand" hand to make sure his wand would be the correct length for him.

"How soon will it take to produce it?" he asked.

"I think I can have it done in twenty minutes," the crone said

"Fine I will see yo then," he said and made as if to leave the shop.

"Wait before you go is there any design you want on the wand or special shape the handle to be in?" the crone called.

"Hm," he said thinking for a moment "how about the stages of the moon along the handle which is just to be straight and polished," he said pulling out another couple of Gallons which the Crone picked up and tested them by biting into the edges of. Leaving the shop Xavier headed back to Thibinhouse and picked up his robes before he got a quick bit to eat up at the pub he and Hagrid had passed threw ordering a bloody raw hamburger with just ketchup and bacon on it to go. He turned his nose up at an offered drink of pumpkin juice as it smelled and looked disgusting instead ordering some grape juice which while the sever was busy he heated up with his fire breath. Taking his meal he made his way back to the wand shop loving the taste and juices that slid down his face as they actually served it raw with only the bacon having been baked at all. Before he walked back into the store he wipe a hand over his mouth to collect the running blood that had leaked out and sucked his fingers dry unaware, even with his heightened sense that someone was watching him. Purchasing his new wand he turned to leave to find a large man blocking the door.

"Who are you?" the man asked opening his mouth up slightly showing off a row of pointed blood stained teeth which he ran his tongue over.

"What business is it of yours?" Xavier shot back.

"Watch your tone pup I am no whelp to be trifled with like the brat in the book store I have noticed your scent since you left Gringotts now tell me who you are," the man ordered.

"My name is my business not yours but I am Prince of Werewolfs, Vampires, Draks, and Snakes," Xavier said not backing down.

"You have guts pup but I know at least part of that is not true for I have no heir," the man said letting out a deep bark like laugh.

"I take it you are Fenrir Grayback then," Xavier said.

"Correct pup but knowing the Alpha wolf will not help you," Fenrir said with another toothy grin.

"Maybe but knowing my dad might," Xavier shot back.

"You sound like the son of one of my allies boy. So who is your father that you think he can protect you from me?" Fenrir said turning his fingers into claws.

"My dad is Alpha," Xavier said making his fingers into a set of claws as well as the crone decided this show was getting to much as she rushed to the backroom of the shop.

"I have no current rival, nor are any other Packs from outside Europe in my territory," Fenrir growled as he moved closed to Xavier who opened his mouth and let his fangs out. Seeing the four fangs appear made the Alpha Werewolf stop as a long buried memory broke through a decades long enchantment which opened the flood gates of memories of his mates and child came back with a flash. "I am going to gut that asshole," Fenrir said.

"That would be a good meal," Xavier said actually licking his lips at the thought of the man who had meddled in his lie.

"You really are my child," Fenrir stated with another bark like laugh.

"So who did the fool give you to?" Fenrir asked as he and Xavier left the wand shop the crone thankful to be alive.

"I am told I was left with the Potters but I was "raised" by a group of Magic Haters by the name of Durlseys.

"The Potters so that would mean you were Harry Potter," Fenrir growled as the blocks on his memory being broken by seeing his son's fangs also undid the blocks on his intelligence.

"Seem like it though for all that mean to me is that people fawn over me, or at least they did before I regained my real looks," Xavier said striking a pose he had once seen in one of the modeling show Petunia like to watch.

"Oh Gods you take after the bat, that fool loved to flounce around," Fenrir said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What can I say it felt right, also according to the results the test the Goblins put me through was inspiring loyalty for snakes, Vampires, Werewolves, Drak kind and even the Goblins themselves, but evidently not the leaders of the groups since I could not effect you," Xavier stated as the pair left Knockturn Alley and raising the cowls of their robes entered the main rode.

"Well of course not, it would be hard to control the leaders of the four packs even if you are our child," Fenrir pointed out and seeing the boy struggled to pull his chest over the uneven street pulled out his wand to shrink the chest and its contents. Placing the shrunken chest into his pocket Fenrir turned back to his son "So what do you plan to do know?"

"You mean like right this instant or how I wish to flay the flesh form the old fools' bones?" Xavier asked.

"Well I meant the first one but it is nice to see you planning ahead," Fenrir said with his bark like laugh making several shoppers give him uneasy looks. "I mean the life of Werewolf is a hard one even for the leader of the Pack if you wish you can head back to where you were staying as I try to find and convince your other parents we had been enchanted."

"The only reason I would head back there now is to end their lives in the most painful way I can think of," Xavier stated as a matter of fact.

"Let me guess it was another of the fools lies that you were raised like the Price you actually are," Fenrir stated.

"Right I don't think I would have still been alive if not for the talents you and the others passed on to me," the boy said as he told the Werewolf about some of the abuses he had received growing up. Hearing what Xavier had gone through made his inner Wolf cry out for revenge on the Muggles and he would hate to think what it would have been like if they were closer to the full moon where his wolf would have been even stronger.

"You know what change of plans," Fenrir said cracking his knuckles "I think I will join in visiting these folks." A smile spread across Xavier's mouth who gave the Alpha Werewolf his address. Picturing a small forest he had once visited in the same area Fenrir take hold of his son's upper arm and Apparates them to it. When they landed Fenrir stepped back knowing that for many the first time they Apparate makes them sick and Xavier was no exception as he threw up the burger he had eaten for lunch as Fenrir rubbed his back for a bit his senses on alert for anyone else in the forest. Finding no one Fenrir gave Xavier time to collect himself before they both left on the way to #4 and a meeting with the Dursleys. Letting his son lead the way Fenrir tried to detect any ward or spells the old fool would have keep around the area to make sure the boy did not leave, but if there were any they were down now maybe due to having someone come collect Xavier to take him shopping. "Well their mistake," Fenrir thought to himself as he finally detected lingering hints of his son's scent around the area as they got closer to the Muggle's home. Since Xavier no longer looked like Harry Potter any more they decided to play a little with the Dursleys as Xavier showed his father how to get into the back garden blocking the Muggles from leaving that way as he went to the front door to knock. As he brought his hand up another familiar voice was heard inside the home as he recognized the voice of the old cat lady Mrs. Figg.

"Yes I have informed Albus about your trouble properly disciplining the boy and he thinks that he can talk the Potion Master at Hogwarts to make something that we can slip into his food and drink to take away what ever he is doing to stop the feeling of pain," Mrs. Figg was saying.

"Good I still think that he is somehow behind all those animal bones I keep finding around the house," Petunia said.

"Ah don't worry about it once Albus has it all worked out Severus should be able to make something fast enough letting you get one last beating before he has to head to Hogwarts," Mrs. Figg said. Hearing enough Harry lifted his hand an knocked on the door.

"Harry get the.... oh yeah the freak is out Dudley go see who that is," Vernon's voice stated.

"What do you want?" Dudley said taking in Xavier's appearance who was dressed in his new dark crimson robes with Ripper's collar still around his neck.

"Hello dear Cousin I am back and I think we have things to talk about," Xavier said with a smirk as he saw the formerly fat older male's face drain of color. Before Dudley could call out and ruin his fun Xavier shot out his hands one grabbing his former cousin's left arm while the other wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from calling out. Stepping into the house Xavier shut the door behind him with a kick causing it to slam while at the same time turning Dudley around while still holding a hand over the other boy's mouth. He actually smiled as he felt the fool try to bite his hand to make him release his grip but the harden skin came forth without any effort on his part.

"Well Duddkins who was at the door?" Xavier heard Petunia call

"Just me Aunt Petunia," he decided to call back as he had the hand holding Dudley shift into its claw form and gently rake across the other boy's flesh causing Dudley to wince as they drew blood.

"What are you doing home so soon Boy I thought you were going to that new school of yours?" Vernon shouted louder than normal which did nothing to cover up the sounds of someone getting up and moving to the back door making him guess it was Figg. Xavier smiled for the old biddy was going to be in for a surprise when she found his father blocking the back door.

"Oh it has not started yet but I found out some things we need to talk about," Xavier said in a soft voice that still carried throughout the small home. "That included you Mrs. Figg," he added as an after thought and heard a gasp of surprise. With a smile on his face he pushed Dudley into the main sitting room and let him go watching as the boy collapsed into a heap on the floor in front of the couch. "Starting with the fact that I was never related to any of you at all," Xavier said spearing Vernon and Petunia with a look that caused them to gulp in fear and seem to freeze in place. As his heightened senses told him Mrs. Figg was no longer in the room though she did appear a moment later carried over his father's shoulder as if she was a bag of potatoes rather than a human. Xavier was shocked that the old woman was not fighting to get free until Fenrir dropped her to the floor and saw the five puncture wounds in her wrinkled face and if his father's claws were like his she would be at least paralyzed and at most dead from the injury.

Seeing the Dursleys look in shock at the almost seven foot man who had walked into the room Xavier rolled his arm as if he was a presenter on a game show saying, "Let me introduce you to one of my parents the Alpha Werewolf in Europe Fenrir Grayback."

"Okay you are too much like the damn bat," Fenrir muttered to himself though Xavier still heard him as he turned to stick his tongue out at the man. "My son has told me some very interesting stories about his time here," Fenrir said in his normal voice so that the group of Muggles could hear him causing all four of them to gulp a little in fear. "Trying to abuse him physically than starving him forcing him to go on his first hunt alone which deprived me of being the one to teach him as is my right," Fenrir said his voice rising throughout the statement before he took a moment to collect himself. "And then as instincts commanded him to he shared with you the fruits of his kills only for you to freak out at them. You sicken me," Fenrir said. Without further to do changed his pointer finger of his right hand into a claw showing Xavier such control than he had yet to achieve before with one swift motion runs the claw sharply across Vernon's throat severing the whale of a man's Jugular. Despite being part Werewolf and Vampire the sight and smell of the man's blood turned Xavier's stomach not due to being overly squeamish but due to how full of fats and cholesterol which would make his hurt his young digestive system. Fenrir, however did not have the same problem as he used his claw to carve out line of flesh from Vernon's neck and popped it into his mouth as if it was a strip of bacon. Petunia gave a ear-piercing scream which caused Xavier to take a step back in pain not yet used to his heightened senses. Which the horse face woman tried to take advantage of as covering her mouth she fled from the room. "Well what are you waiting for enjoy your hunt son," Fenrir said nodding his head after her as he licked his lips of Vernon's blood. Needing no further prompting Harry rushed out of the room to find the woman who he had been told was his Aunt struggling to turn the door nob wish shaking hands. Hearing him behind her she gulped and headed up the stairs as he rushed after her feeling a delight that no other hunt had ever brought to him. Though it turned out to be short lived as she headed right to the bedroom she had shared with Vernon and had closed and locked the door behind her. Not even bothering to try to break the door Xavier shifted into mist form without slowing down to arrive in the room as the woman was starting to pick up the phone most likely to call the cops. Without even thinking Xavier lifted his hand and found the whole phone assembly rip itself away from the wall and go flying into the corner.

"I seem to recall at age seven you tried to both drown me and burn me," Xavier said in a tone of voice as if he was discussing the weather while he looked at his hands making them shift back and forth into his claws.

"You, you stay away from me," Petunia shrieked throwing items from her bedside table at him which he barely seemed to noticed, that is until she threw a dildo making him stop and look horrified as he began to rub the part of his robes where it had touched him.

"That is sickening," he said glaring at her "these are brand new and now I am going to have to burn them to get that filth off of them. I mean seriously you throw a sex toy at me I think you are the freak here my dear Aunty," Xavier said filled with anger without meaning to he unleashed a stream of ice breath at her freezing her solid in an instant. "You know there is something I always wanted to try out," he said though she was long past hearing as he walked over to her and with a small bit of force flicked her frozen form seeing if she would shatter like he had seen in a movie Dudley had watched once when he had been on a hunt. To his disappointment she did not break into countless pieces though he could tell she was dead. "I wonder if I should keep you for a snack latter," he muttered before he recalled his new wand "but I really want to see you shatter so maybe magic could do it." Not knowing any actual spells or wand movements Xavier waves his new wand like a conductor trying to get Petunia's frozen form to shatter like he wanted, but even that did not work making him extremely angry as he punched out and actually knocked her head off with the force of his blow. "Well at least that is something," he said as he leaves the room in mist form again to give the cops a mystery that they would be unable to solve if the Dursleys were ever found and he and his dad did not just make the whole house blow up after they left.

"Ah good you are back did you have fun?" Fenrir asked once he walked back into the room to see his father still eating from Vernon's flesh with Mrs, Figg and Dudley still paralyzed watching in horror.

"A bit I guess but I did not achieve something I really wanted to see after I accidentally froze her solid," Xavier complained as if he was a kid who had just be told he could not get a new toy.

"I am sorry but did you eat you are a growing boy after all," Fenrir said holding out his hand with a chuck of Vernon's liver spear on one of his claws.

"Too much fat and cholesterol for me," Xavier said waving it away and holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"Well we still have these to deal with if you prefer and I would rather not give them the honor of becoming Werewolves," his father said pooping the bit of liver into his mouth and chewing it with a look of satisfaction.

"I guess," Xavier said standing up and walking over to Dudley who began to sweat profusely as if that would save him and actually pissed himself as Xavier let his fangs out but it was all for show for he had plans for Dudley that would require him to remain alive as at he last instant he shifted stances grabbing Figg by a handful of her hair and tilted her head to better reach her neck. With a smirk at Dudley as he made sure to catch the other boy's eye he bit down and began to drink the old woman's blood. This was actually the first time Xavier had tried to do this as during his other hunts he was more concerned with eating that letting his Vampire part lose, but as the blood flowed into his mouth he almost moaned a little at the taste of it feeling what felt like the woman's very life essence or soul flow into him to be consumed. Not forgetting about Silvertooth he used a claw to cut some of her skin and flesh free and slipped it down the sleeve where the snake was coiled around his left arm. Xavier had to let out a chuckle as he drank her blood hearing Silvertooth's delight at the taste of human flesh poking his head out for more. Xavier obliged as he stripped some more flesh and muscle from Mrs. Figg's body and began to pile it up letting the Adder eat at its own pace. Dudley let out a strangled cry as he watched the two males feeding as well as the snake causing his mind to snap which was just what Xavier had been going for. Letting the dead but still warm form of Figg fall to the floor Xavier made his way into the kitchen and using his robe so no finger prints would be on it grabbed a sharp butcher's knife that Vernon would use to carve the family turkey during Christmas. Carrying the knife back to the living room he carved out a chunk of flesh from where he was getting it for Silvertooth, adding it to the pile for the snake before using the knife to carve into Vernon's flesh for a bit as his father lifted an eyebrow at him, With a smile Xavier held some of the freshly cut meat out and pushed it into Dudley's face not making the other eat it but making it look like he had before he placed the knife into his hands and closed Dudley's fist around the handle so his finger prints would be all over it. Fenrir gave a laugh understanding what his son was doing as he used a wand to collect some of the meat from both Vernon and Figg as he walked right over to his son and taking him by the arm Apparated them both away.

**Albus' POV**

Albus was in a bad mood the new term at Hogwarts was to begin in two days and there was no sign of his weapon since that oaf Hagrid lost him at Gringotts. As if that was not bad enough he was now facing an iniquity from the Ministry of Magic due to what had happened at the Dursley Home the day the boy had vanished. He could recall it perfectly as a habit he would do a quick glance through certain Muggle papers one of which was the one from that held the news for Little Whinging. A few days after the boy had gone missing he nearly choked on his lemon drop as the front page told the tale of how young Dudley Dursley had seeming to have gone mad killing his father, and elderly neighbor while his mother had been found upstairs with her head apart from her body behind a lock door. Reading further Albus saw the signs of magic at least associated with Petunia's death as despite here head detached from her body there had been very little blood in the locked room. But even worse that all that was that the name he had given to his weapon had come out first that the Muggles were looking for him, but also that they had found out his bedroom had been in the closet under the stairs behind a door with seven locks on it. Since the name of "Harry Potter" was printed it was brought in to the Ministry who had sent some Aurors to the house. With Albus being "Harry's" Magical Guardian he was called in to answer the living conditions the boy had been living under when he was meant to check in on the boy at least once a year. No matter what he said he could not get them to realize it was all for the "Greater Good" and the fact that the interview was happening in the Ministry itself was the only thing that prevented him from casting Memory charms on the agents.

After he had returned from the Ministry Albus had called Severus up to his office to recast the compulsions of the Vampire just to make absolutely certain the he would still think of the boy as the son from his old school age bully, but as he was about to cast the first spell his floo flared to life and in walked a screaming Molly Weasley forcing him to put his wand away. Molly had come to scream about her youngest brat which somehow developed a condition in his wand arm where the arm was paralyzed from the elbow down that even the Healers at St. Mungos could not find the cause. The only thing the so called Healers as she insisted on calling them had found was a small scratch to the arm and now she wanted Albus to not only find out what was wrong with him but also to cure him. He knew the only reason she did not reveal the fact they needed the brat in good condition was that they had groomed him to become "Harry's" best friend and controller along with the daughter of a pair of Squibs named Hermione was due to Severus being in the room. Dismissing the Vampire he tried to get her to take the boy to the Goblins but she refused, even when he offered to pay for it using funds from the Potter Vaults, not wanting her baby around those nasty creatures. He tried to tell her he was too busy but the banshee would not leave until he promised to see the brat finally leaving near midnight.

He tried calling Severus back to his office the next day but the Vampire told him he was busy, something that should not have been possible as the man was under multiple compulsions that basically made the beast his slave. If he had not had a pure hatred of creatures he would have used that slavery to have his way with the man, which according to his spy within the packs, was the submissive male parent of his weapon ranked equally with the boy's mother. In fact according to his spy the decision of who would be the bearer had been down to a coin toss which Severus had lost who had actually wanted to carry the pack's child. When he had broken up the groups mateship he made sure each was sent to an impossible to reach location, with the bitch getting sent to Azkaban for his action against the Longbottoms, Severus being placed under his thumb while the groups dominants were just sent back to their pack since they had already become the leaders by the time the boy had been born. The attack against the Longbottoms had worked two fold for not only did it put his weapon's mother in Azkaban it also let him gain access to another powerful future leader in the Packs. Sending the boy to some of his allies making him think they were related to him just like he had done with his Weapon. Albus still had been unable to figure out how Tom had managed to free himself from his spells and went looking for the boy but in the end it had actually worked out in his favor. The only one who Albus had not idea where they were was the Werewolf, even using Remus he had been unable to find the location of the Alpha Pack in Europe. After a bit of thought he had decided that was also good for if he did not know where they were the boy would never randomly stumble upon them himself.

As he had thought about it the day that his weapon had vanished he had begun to notice a change in Severus who had somehow able to go against the compulsions in his system, becoming more and more rebellious and acting more like he did when he was in school. Albus had even over heard a conversation between the half-Goblin who had achieved tenure before he took office and Pomfrey about how one of them had seen Severus actually smile the other day only for the other one to top it as they told how they had come the Vampire strutting around the school like they recalled from his time as a student. On a whim Albus had cast a diagnostics charm on the man to see the status of his spells, but to his horror many of them had been broken somehow leaving only the memory blocks of his child, mates and creature status still in place. He had summoned his personal House Elf to make sure that they added some potions into the man's food to get the compulsion back along with the normal dose of blood to keep his Vampire side sated. Yet a week after the potions had been added there had been no change to Severus and the spells according to another diagnostic charm were still broken. If he had more time he would research why the spells had suddenly broke, but with his weapon's disappearance, meetings with the Ministry about the boy, and Molly constantly bugging him he just could not do it without the use of a time turner and was saving it for latter.

**Xavier's POV**

Xavier stood with his father, under a Goblin Glamour so as to not freak everyone out by them seeing the Alpha Werewolf, as they waited for permission to board the train to Hogwarts. At first his father and the rest of the Werewolf pack had been against him going to the school, that is until he shared with him that he had overheard Figg talking about Dumbles using Severus meaning the bat was at Hogwarts. Xavier's past month with the Alpha clan of Europe's Werewolves had been fun as they had immediately taken to him after his arrival at Baskerville Manor with his father. For the first time in his life he had not had to worry about food as it was plentiful and even if it had not been he was able to hunt freely for it. The Pack's Second a stern and wild woman named McLaney had actually congratulated him for being able to hunt by himself at such an young age, though she did insist on calling him _Princess_ , rather than either Xavier, Pup, or Prince. When he asked her about the nickname she informed him that by the fact that he wore the collar he was in the Werewolf Culture making it know that he was looking for a dominant mate. He had blushed which had only caused more teasing, though he had not removed the collar. Talking to his father about it Fenrir had told him it did not matter if he was a dominant or submissive in any relationship he had. Xavier had been glad about that for even though he had proven that he was capable of taking care of himself he did not see himself taking charge in a relationship. His dad had also told him that due to his creature heritage there was a possibility that he had a mate or mates that his senses would draw him to which might be both dominant and submissive to him.

The only time there had been any issue with him being in Baskerville Manor had been the time approaching the full moon since he was not a full Werewolf he would not change and the rest of the Pack may actually attack him even if he locked and warded himself in his room as some like his father and McLaney could actually perform some magic in their wolf forms. They had talked about sending him to one of the properties that he owned from the list the Goblins had given him but the day before the full moon something strange happened. Xavier changed forms not into a wolf like the others but into an chimera with both bat and dragon wings, a snake tail that ended with an almost foot long sting, and a mane of fur around his head. His eyes had become more slit-like than normal while his teeth had become more pointed while his hands had become full claws. Seeing him in this form the Pack let him stay as their wolves would not attack another creature only humans. It was discovered by the Pack after the full moon that Xavier had changed into this form at will and could do it any time he wanted or needed it unlike them who were forced to change during the full moon.

Xavier really was excited to got to the Magical school and not just to find and rescue his Vampiric parent from the old bastard or even the possibility of finding a mate. No he had wanted to go to learn magic, for no matter how much he loved his time with his father's Pack they tended to focus on doing things physically rather than using magic, and while he liked to get his hands dirty on a hunt he wanted to learn to perform some spells. As more families began to arrive for the train Xavier's nose continuously twitched trying to see if he could find a possible mate by smell making his father let out his bark like laugh at him scaring the people around him. His father beside just being there to say goodbye to his son was also pointing out some creature blooded families such as the Malfoys, which were part Veela, and the Flints who had Troll blood in them. As he looked at the pointed out families Xavier had found out he could actually sense their creature blood. When it was time to board the train he pretended to struggled with his trunk to not show off his creature enchanted strength only to nearly drop in on his foot when his nose picked up a pleasant scent. He tried to look around for the source but it was too crowded on the platform now for him to tell where it was coming from. Hoping he would find out latter he had found an empty compartment and after closing the door and blinds he had lifted his trunk one handed into the rack above the seats before sitting down with the book dealing with the Pack's home Manor from the past in the Sherlock Holmes story The Hounds of the Baskervilles.

Shortly before the journey to Hogwarts was set to start his nose tingles as he detected the scent of the Weasley family once more making him peek out his window to find the ones from his time in the books store having a whispered conversation right outside his window which he was easily able to hear thanks to his enhanced sense of hearing. "Now Ron you know what you have to do?" the woman whispered to one of the males in the group.

"Yes Mom I am to find and become friends with Harry Potter so that we can help the Headmaster control him," the boy from the bookstore he had raked with a claw was saying one arm in a sling as if broken.

"Good boy Ron," the woman said ruffling his mane of red hair as a pair of twins rolled their eyes. "And you two?" she said turning to them.

"We are to introduce ourselves and get him involved with pranking so if need be the Headmaster has a ready excuse to give him detentions," the twins said in unison.

"I am so proud of you," she said with a smile before turning to the last of her male children.

"And I am to make sure to slip him more potions with Ginny's hair in them so that she and not Granger will be the one to marry him so we can take his money and properties before getting rid of him," the eldest male said without being asked. Xavier let out a soft growl deep in his throat at what he had heard before opening the window as quietly as he could began to gather spit in his mouth as he activated his poison glanes. Taking aim he shot the poison projectile right at the youngest, and only girl in the group just as she was opening her mouth right when his spit shot right inside of it. He watched her gag a little before waving an arm evidently under the impression that a fly had flown into her mouth rather than something that would cause her immense pain in about an hour or two.

With a smile he leaned back in his seat and scratched Silvertooth's head from where the Adder was under his robe sleeve. Suddenly he perked up as the pleasant scent arrived again making him look at the door to find a small group of people entering. He nodded at the blonde boy who his father had pointed out as Draco Malfoy but it was his companions which drew his attention. Behind the blonde were four other males three of which were large, muscular and gave off the scents of Alphas and a third which while tall was rather thin.. "Mind if we join you I saw the Weasels and do not want to be out in the corridor when they come onto the train?" Draco asked. Xavier cold only nod his head as he felt a need to leap from his seat until the thee Alphas sat down. "Thanks I am Draco Malfoy," Draco said holding out his arm still unable to Xavier took the hand as he grabbed the blonde's wrist to shake his eyes never leaving the Alphas who had begun to notice him staring at him as they took in his collar. "Oh yeah these are Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Golye, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore "Theo" Nott," Draco said noticing Xavier staring at them as well.

"Um I am Xavier Osiris," Xavier said not giving his last name just in case finding it hard not to wink in a flirting manor at the Alphas. Before he could act on it, however, the door opened again and Ron poked his head in.

"Oi it is you from the book store what did you do to my arm?" he asked.

"Get lost Weasel can't you see we are talking?" Draco asked making the redhead look over at him.

"I should have know you would be friends with Malfoy and his ilk," Ron said as Vincent stands up pushing the redhead out of the door way with so much force that a squeak was heard inside the boy's clothing making Xavier lick his lips for he had always a special spot in his heart for rats since it had been the creature he had eaten after his first hunt. So as the redhead was glaring at Vincent, Xavier pulled out his wand and summoned the rat to him from the boy's robes snapping its neck before it could make a sound to alert the redhead it was no longer in his clothing.

"That was an impressive bit of magic there Xavier," Draco said after Vincent had shut the door in the red head's face. "But why did you do it and then break its neck?"

"Alright as I can tell you are all from creature lines yourself it should not hurt I have a Werewolf and Vampire parent among others," Xavier said "and I love the taste of rats."

"You are actually going to eat it?" Draco asked in amazement.

"I was planning on it but I could do it later if it makes you uncomfortable," he said not looking to Draco but the three young Alphas whi gave him smiles making him realize he had not actually heard them speak yet.

"I don't care as long as you don't get any blood on me but I was more concerned that coming from the Weasels it might be tainted or something," Draco said.

"Do you guys care if I eat it?" Xavier asked in a soft voice for after his time with his father's pack needing the Alpha's permission.

"Go ahead little one," Vincent said in a surprisingly soft voice for one so large.

"Yeah we do not care," Gregory said

"Fine with me," Blaise said reaching across the small space between their seats to ruffle his hair making him blush a little and let out a soft mew like sound before ripping out the rat's neck as he started to eat it. 

"What's up with the mew?" Theo asked. 

"Did you not notice the collar around his neck and what creature he hails from?" Vincent asked.

"Yes I, oh," Theo said getting it especially as Blaise reached over and wiped a bit of blood that had dribbled out of Xavier's mouth and held it out to the smaller boy who licked it off.

As Xavier finished off the rat finding it tastier than any other that he had ever had before, almost tasting a little like Mrs. Figg he began to feel rather sleepy. Blaise let out a soft laugh as he noticed Xavier's eyes drift close as he pulled the boy onto his lap where the young Submissive instantly curled up and fell aslepp.

Draco was feeling conflicted as he watched his fellow submissive sleeping on his friend's lap. First while he was sort of glad that Blaise had formed such a quick bond with the other boy it mad him a little sad. Since the mate his parents had set up with him during one of his Pack gatherings had died along with the rest of their family he had felt like he would have no one when he was of age. As a Submissive Veela Draco body would produce a pheromone that would make him highly sought after by most people. It had been lucky that during one of the Pack Meets in his youth he had meet up with Crabbe and Goyle who had creatures that were mostly immune to his pheromones as well as Blaise who had already a destined mate, leading to his parents creating an alliance between their families until Draco could find his own mate to replace the one he had lost. 

As Xavier slept and the train road on the three friends discussed what they were looking forward to at the school not even discussing which house they would be sorted into as they already knew they would be going to Slytherin. A hour after the weasel had come to their compartment the door slammed opened again causing Xavier to let out a small noise as he fell off Blaise's lap.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy has lost one?" a girl said sticking her head into the room and not even apologizing for startling Xavier or interrupting the other's conversation.

"We have not, but for further reference it might be a good idea to knock before entering someone's compartment when their blinds are down for they might be changing," Draco said standing up and closing the door in the girl's face before he helped Xavier to his feet and dusted him off a little before he was pulled back onto Blaise's lap.

"Are you okay little one?" Vincent asked as he pat the knee of the young wolf/vampire.

"Just a little embarrassed usually even in my sleep I would have sensed someone coming," Xavier said buried his face in Blaise's broad chest as the large male rubbed his back. Not wanting to be left out Gregory pulled an un-resisting Draco onto his lap who curled up thankful to the other while Crabbe did the same with Theo.

"You know that is strange not many creatures can get past the senses of a Werewolf. I guess we will just have to ask her after our sorting," Gregory said.

"But what if she ends up in a different house than us?" Xavier asked.

"Did your parents not tell you that all creatures ended up in the same house?" Draco asked confused.

"Well I was taken from my parents at a young age only finding one of my fathers when I went to get my school supplies and then we spent some of the time getting the Pack to accept me," Xavier said.

"Have you ever gone to a Pack Meet?" Vincent asked.

"A what? Xavier asked making the five boys give them both horrified and sad looks.

"A Pack Meet is a meeting with all creatures in a certain area that usually takes place once every three years. During a Meet Alliances are made, marriage between different Packs take place among other things," Theo explained.

"I am guessing your parents meet at one since they are different creatures." Gregory placing a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Ah is that how you all became friends?" Xavier asked looking at Draco curled up in Gregory's lap.

"Somewhat though our friendship came latter," Draco said feeling a little uncomfortable as he always did when he curled up with a Alpha that was not his destined one.

"That sounds nice I never really had a friend growing up," Xavier said making the three dominants feel for him while Draco held out his hand.

Well then I would like to become your friend," Draco said and with a bright smile Harry took hold of the offered hand before pulling the other submissive into a hug which was soon joined by Theo. The three Submissives broke apart as someone actually knock on the door.

"Anything off the cart dearies?" a elderly witch asked once they opened the door to her. Having heard of Xavier's past the others decided to get at least one of everything so that the Submissive could try them all out. Out of them they found that he preferred the chocolate frogs for he would let the magic treat try to escape thus making it like a hunt. The rest of the journey passed pleasantly for the group of boys with Xavier learning about the four boys as he found Vincent was part Sphinx while Gregory was a Drak just like his mother Blaise was a Dark Elf and Theo was rare faun/nympe hybrid

When they finally arrived at the Hogwarts Xavier and his new friends wait with the rest of the new students smiling as they watched the youngest Weasley asking if anyone had seen his missing rat until a stern witch came to take them into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses. As he trusted the information given to him by his new friends he did not even listen to the hat as it began to sing rather he looked at the top table to see if he could determine which one of them was his Pop, based on his Father's description of the man. He felt he had found right man in a man in a tight dark shirt and pants, unlike the others who were all wearing robes, with dark slicked back hair and a slightly pointed nose the only thing that confused Xavier was that with his sense he could not detect any hint of any creature in the man. When the sorting began Xavier noticed that anytime his sense found one of his new classmates had a trace of creature the hat would barely touch the students head before calling out Slytherin. When the name of Neville Longbottom was called Xavier saw Draco's eyes widen in shock as he followed the person who stumbled forward and had the hat placed on his head. The hat took a while to decided where to place the boy before it called out Slytherin, which surprised Xavier who could not detect even an hint of creature in the boy. When his own name was called Xavier made sure to watch the top table as under the advice his Pack's Second, McLaney, leading them back to Gringotts to make his name Xavier Osiris-McLaney so as to protect him from the old fool as well as possibly spark his Pop's memory for only his parents ever knew his birth name. When his name was called Xavier saw the man sitting next to who he thought was his Pop eyes widen in shock. As the hat was placed on his head it did not call out Slytherin as it did for the other creatures he had sense in his fellow students it actually began to speak to him.

" _Hello Xavier welcome to Hogwarts I am glad you have found your truth self rather than what our dear Headmaster tried to do. It is also lucky for you as he had placed some powerful enchantments on me to make sure Harry Potter ended up in Gyrffindor House which even out did the ones that he has in place to make all with creature blood be sorted into Slytherin. A hope you have a good time at school with your mates in **SLYTHERIN**_ ," the last was shouted for the whole hall to hear as the hat was removed. Xavier walked over to the table that was letting out a cheer and sat in a open spot by Vincent and Gregory that the pair had saved for him and the others from their compartment on the train. Draco welcomed him with a distracted pat on his back as he looked over to Neville who after being sorted into Slytherin had sat away from everyone else and was hunched over not really talking to everyone. The tension in the hall seemed to increase as the list of names reached the P's as everyone waited to find out if Harry Potter had been found yet since last anyone had know was his disappearance earlier that summer. Professor McGonagall actually paused at one moment her eyes widening in shock as she reached Harry's name on the list and found it already crossed off meaning he had been already been sorted. Walking over to the headmaster she showed him the form making the man scowl as he wondered which of the new students was his weapon glaring a little at the Slytherin table as everyone began to mutter among themselves about Harry Potter still being missing.

Xavier had to school himself to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing as people talked about his fake life even Draco, Theo, Vincent and Gregory which he planned on telling them the truth to later. After Blaise was sorted into Slytherin the old fool began to start of term feast. While the first years in other houses talked about if they were Muggleborns, Halfbloods, or Purebloods as they got to know each other the Slytherin first years talked about what creatures they were. Xavier learned that a girl named Pansy was a member of the Kelpie race, and was an Alpha. Another girl named Daphne Greengrass was a Nymph-Goblin and had joined Xavier, Draco, and Theo as the new Slytherin Submissives. Rounding out their group was a girl named Tracy Davis who hailed from the realm of the Night Elves and was a switch and then there was Neville who due to his place at the end of the table away from everyone else and since to senses like those possessed by Xavier and some others that had not detected any creature in the boy.

About ten minutes into the feast there were gasp from students as for the first time in living memory of any person in the hall, Dumbles included, two owls flew into the hall one going to the eldest Weasel while the other landed before the old fool. With the appearance of the two owls the hall fell silent and looked either at the redhead or the headmaster to watch the pair read. Not wanting to look at the old fool Xavier watched the redhead whose whole face had gone pale as he read the content of his letter before he stood up and gathered his siblings and before going to the head table to talk the the old goat and McGonagall. After the short conversation, that due to the people now talking about what was going on Xavier's heighten senses could not listen to what they were talking about, the group of redheads left the hall accompanied by McGonagall as the fool stood up to direct the hall. "Earlier today one of the younger siblings who came to wish their siblings goodbye on the trip to Hogwarts feel into a Magical induced sickness which as of yet the Healers at both St. Mungos and Gringotts have not been able to determine the cause of. As we do not know if this sickness is contagious or how long the the person had been sick the Ministry is ordering us to go into lockdown. Students are to head to their Common Rooms where after a quick staff meeting the Heads of House will pass on any further information," Dumbles said as he motioned the students to leave the hall. Xavier and the other first years followed after the older students, Draco reaching back and taking hold of Neville's hand when the boy began to lag behind everyone else making him catch up.

Out of all the Houses the Slytherins were the most calm as they left the hall since the students being mostly creatures had a natural immunity to most magical illnesses. The first years were lead down to the dungeons and through a fake wall that opened when the Passphrase of "Missing Prince" they got their first look at the Slytherin Dorms which had some tables set up with food which they all sat down at to resume the feast. This time Draco pulling Neville to sit with his fellow first years and sat next to the other boy not letting go of his hand. "Is your father Frank Longbottom?" the Submissive asked.

"Um yes he would be so disappointed in me," Neville said in a soft voice.

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked casually leaning towards him.

"My Gran told me that ever member of the family has been in Gryffindor and yet I mess up again and end up in Slytherin," Neville said still looking down at his lap.

"Wait you are the offspring of Frank and Alice Longbottom correct?" Draco asked his voice filled with hope.

"Yes why do you care?" Neville looking up at the blonde with a look of suspicion.

Rather than answer Draco looked shocked at the person who had been selected to be his mate from his first Pack Meeting that he had thought was dead and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Start explaining why you care or just leave me alone." Neville said starting to get angry.

"You really don't remember?" Draco asked feeling a little heartbroken.

"Seriously remember what?" Neville said wrenching his hand out of the blonde's grip.

"Our parents setting up a bond between us during the 1981 Pack Meeting," Draco said.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about my parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange in 1981," Neville said as Xavier choked on his grape juice at the menton of his mother and Draco started.

Before anything else could be said the Slytherin Head of House appeared and Xavier was amazed to see his possible Pop came into the room to talk to everyone. "Alright first off welcome to the new year at Hogwarts as you can all see it is going to be a little different this year. Starting tomorrow rather than classes starting students will be summoned to meet with Madam Pomfrey so that she can scan you for signs of this sickness which as we do not know much about it so she will be scanning for any active spells and or potions that you may be under, this also applies to the staff as well just in case. Now I know that many here are not afraid but just because a straight human got the sickness due to how little we know about it does not mean that it will not affect those with creature blood. For the moment due to this illness Quidditch has been moved back and for a while classes will be all self study until we know more. That being said I think that study groups should be formed and used until normal classes resume. Also until further noticed all students are to remain in their Common Rooms a list of books in the library will be a brought into the room so if you need to get a book you can order it without leaving the room. If there are no question I shall leave you to the rest of the feast," Severus said.

"Who was the person who got sick?" one of the students asked.

"The person who got sick was young Ginevra Weasley," Severus said making everyone understand why the redheaded brothers were the ones to get a letter and making Xavier smile knowing the girl was not sick but had been poisoned by him. When there was no further questions Severus began to leave only for Draco to go after him and talk about Neville asking if his Godfather could do the diagnostic spell on the other boy first. Since the Potion Master also had a talent in Healing he turned to cast the spell thinking his Godson just wanted proof the spell was safe before he had it cast on him. Severus expected just a sheet with the boy's name so was surprised when a form began to print out of his wand. Once it was done the Potion Master ripped it off and read it, while Draco looked over his shoulder.

**Neville Duncan Longbottom**

**Magical Enchantments and Potions in system**

  * _Memory charm_
  * _Creature Block (High Elf)_
  * _Blood Adoption to Augusta Santha_
  * _Block on natural Healing Magic (100%)_
  * _Block on Wandless Magic_
  * _Block on natural senses_
  * _Block on Mateship Bond (as selected by parents of self and Mate)_
  * _Intelligence Blocked 64%_
  * _Block of Dark Magic abilities (100%)_
  * _Block on Light Magic abilities (55%)_



Upon reading it Draco looked horrified that someone had put such spells on his Dominant while Severus chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment before he told Neville to follow him to the Hospital Wing. Draco looked like he was going to follow only to be held back by Xavier, and the others.


	2. Telling his new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To distract Draco from his worry about Neville Xavier tells his new friends who he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder as the first chapter was made up of the first five chapters it was rather long from this point forward my chapters will be the "normal" length I try to keep my work at.

As Xavier watched his compromised Pop lead Neville out of the Common Room he and Theo tried to hold Draco back, but the blonde feeling the need to be close to his Dominant easily shrugged their grips off of him forcing Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to place a hand each on the Submissive Veela boy to get him to calm down. Thinking Draco needed something to distract him Xavier decided to share with his new friends who he really was not wanting to keep any secrets. So as the rest of the house went back to eating the provided food Xavier nodded towards the door that lead deeper into the Slytherin Dorms. All but Draco, who still was looking at the door out of the dorms, nodded as they gently guided the blonde out of the room.

Opening the door the group of six found themselves in a hallway lit by torch hung halfway up the walls. Seeing that the first set of doors on either side of the hall had a plate saying "First Years" the group headed to the left hand door since it had the symbol for male under the year. Pushing it open they found another hallway with two doors on either side and a third marked as a bathroom at the back. Recognizing the symbol for Omega on the right side door Xavier lead the group inside to find Draco, Theo, and his stuff already inside the room. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle hesitated for a moment before they came into the room giving a nod of thanks to the three Submissives. "So you wanted to say something or is this just a way to take Draco's mind off of Neville?" Blaise asked as the five sat down on the edges of the three beds.

"I would like to explain who I really am," Xavier said looking to them.

"Who you are?" Crabbe asked arching an eyebrow "you said you were a werewolf/vampire mix and according to the sorting list your name is Xavier Osiris-McLaney am I missing something?"

"Well my name is Xavier Osiris but that is not my last name that is the Beta of my Father's Pack last name. My real last name is Riddle-Snape-Grayback-Black-Potter," he said.

"The Missing Prince," Theo cried out in astonishment.

"Potter as in Harry Potter?' Draco asked confused at the same time as Theo while the three Alphas looked gob smacked. As Draco realized what Theo had pointed out he pushed himself off the bed and knelt before Xavier and was soon joined by the others.

While Xavier had never really taken any guff from his "cousin, Aunt and Uncle" that was more along the lines of just staying alive, but seeing his new friends, three of which were Alphas that may or may not one day become his own , bow to him was too much for Xavier. Rushing forward he had them all stand up telling them, "No stop don't bow to me please I may have just learned that my real parents are the leaders of the Serpent-Kin, Werewolf, Drak and Vampires at least in Europe but I don't think I have earned the privilege to be bowed to as of yet."

"Earned the Privilege you are the blood Prince for the top four Creature Clans in Europe," Theo said shaking his head. "Even other Creatures follow your Clans laws that is why it was suggested that your parents joined in a union to produce you to unite all the Creatures in Europe so we could stop some of the Anti-Creature Laws that are passed here."

"Most of which unfortunately come form England and our dear Headmaster," Draco said in such a way that if he was a Drak rather than a Veela his breath would have been unleashed.

"Be that as it may I don't like it when people bow to me," Xavier said tugging his collar a little.

"Is it because you are a Submissive," Blaise said having noticed the gesture "while Crabbe, Goyle, and I are dominants?"

"A little bit but I would not want Draco and Theo to bow to me either at least not yet," Xavier said looking into the deep purple eyes of the Dark Elf.

"Why not yet does this have to do with where you were and Harry Potter?" Draco asked.

"By some accounts yes, for until I went to Gringotts I thought I was Harry Potter," he said shocking his new friends once more. "And I was raised by the Muggle sister, and her family, of Potter's wife. Since I do not know if they knew who I really was, or if Dumbles just gave me to them I was left in a home which if I did not have my natural creature abilities I most likely would have died. As it were I not only survived but thanks to my father we were able to end their lives."

"Dumbles as in Dumbledore he is responsible for your disappearance?" Draco asked as a large set of white feathers burst forth from his back and his hair turns pure silver and grows to the middle of his back.

"Oh yes it seems the fool not only took me from my parents, but due to what the Goblins found me to be under I am sure that he is responsible for my parents being compromised," Xavier said.

"Compromised," Draco said in shock " Though I guess that does explain why Aunt Bella had married a straight Human after you had gone missing. Mom always thought that after your disappearance she and the other Clan leaders could not take it and broke up refusing to talk about it until you were found again."

"Well we can thank the Goblins for the start of my true return other wise I would just think I had some powerful abilities and was Harry Potter," Xavier said. "I also found out that beside taking me from my real family he had some plans for me involving some random families to make me both loyal to them and possibly marry one of their daughters."

"Like that would happen," Goyle said as the other two Alpha's nodded in agreement.

For a moment Xavier felt a surge of joy at the statement but he still had to ask, "And why do you think that?"

"Wow you really were not raised in a Clan," Theo said. "Well what they mean is by the collar you are wearing and your Werewolf heritage it is a clear indication that you are a Submissive or an Omega. The fact that your stuff is in this room is a sign as well."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Xavier asked a little annoyed.

"Well Xavier," Blaise send in a gentle voice which for some reason Xavier found almost instantly calmed him down a little "while an Alpha or Beta could end up marrying and being with a female in either love or trying to produce a Heir; a male Omega can only end up with a male Dominant. So if the Headmaster was trying to get you to marry some female in the hopes of producing a Heir to say gain access to the four Clan vaults or other such nonsense it would not work."

"Yeah if say we brought Daphne Greengrass in here in just her nickers Theo, Draco and yourself would hardly even notice her," Goyle said with a somewhat crude laugh until Crabbe smacked the back of his head. "Or get absolutely disgusted by her," he added seeing Draco's horrified face.

"Is that why my Father's Beta in the pack would always call me Princess?" Xavier asked.

"Possibly hard to say Werewolves just like Dark Elves have their own culture laws, traditions and such," Blaise answered with a shrug.

"But my collar shows I am an Omega," Xavier said his hand going back to the black leather that felt so right around his neck.

"Correct, for while most Clans don't share most of their culture knowing how to recognize an Omega from a different Creature Clan than ones own is needed when one is seeking a mate or alliance at a Clan Meet," Theo said. "Others are able to identify that I am a Omega by the fact of my slim form that shows that my nymph side is more prominent than my faun side, also if I was to let out my creature attributes my body would take on a somewhat hourglass shape and parts of my body would grow a little more.

"What about you Draco?" Xavier asked looking to his new friend who still had his white wings out and silver hair.

"Well the ability to tell I am an Omega has nothing to do with my look by the fact that I have what my kind calls the Allure," Draco said "which is a special pheromone to attract people to me. If I was an Alpha or Beta the only beings who could even sense my Allure would be Omega Veela, or my future kids."

Xavier turned to the three Alphas in the room but they just shook their heads, "Sorry Xavier," Blaise said "while an Omega makes it plain on their role an Alpha and Beta will not all you need to really know is that we are Dominants and leave it at that."

"So one of you might be a Beta but the other door in this area is marked by the symbol of an Alpha," Xavier said confused a little.

"As I said we keep that secret especially from Omegas that are not bonded to us or in our immediate pack/clan," Blaise said. "This is due to long ago some Omegas wanting just to hook up with a future head of a Clan or powerful Pack will try to court that Alpha in exclusion to all other possible choices. So it was decided at the Clan meet sometime in the early sixteenth century that Alpha and Betas would not let their placement be known to Omegas outside their personal family. My Uncles, Aunts, Cousins and even Grandparents don't even know if I am an Alpha or Beta."

"That seems rather extreme," Xavier said.

"Well that is due to some clans having large packs in them where all the children in the pack see themselves as bothers and sisters and all the adults as parents even while still being in smaller groups where they are with their bearer and sire," Crabbe explained.

"Okay I get it now," Xavier said as he thought about the members of his Father's pack seem to call each other brother/sister, son/daughter, or dad/mom, while still refereeing to his father as Alpha and McLaney as either Second or Beta.

"So are you going to do anything about these families now that you know about them?" Draco asked bringing them back to their original discussion.

"I have already started," Xavier said giving them a smirk.

"Is that so what did you do turn them?" Crabbe asked.

"No for while I do have some Werewolf abilities I can not pass on the gene of them for I am not really a Wolf, Drak, Vampire, or Serpent-kin," he said.

"Than what are you?" Theo asked.

"According to the Goblin's test I am a Human-Chimera," Xavier said as for an instant he shifted into his creature form making them all gasp a little.

"So if you did not turn one of them what did you do?" Crabbe asked.

Xavier gave his new friends a smile as his fangs poked out before he answered, "Oh nothing I just use some of my poison and gave it to one of the girls the old fool wanted me to marry."

"Really when did you do this?" Draco asked having not heard of any recent poisoning of daughter in any of the noble families both Creature and straight human.

"Oh I did it while the bitch was on Platform 9 3/4," Xavier said making them all gasp as they understood.

"So it was your poison which got the Weasette sick not some new illness how did the Healers miss that?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"I can only guess that I might be the only being of my type so my poison is unique to me," Xavier said with a shrug.

As the others started laughing at this Draco suddenly perked up before he headed out of the room. Startled by his actions the group soon follows him only catching up in the main room as he rushes into Neville's arms. They assume it was Neville, at least, for it did not look like the boy from earlier as gone was the slightly short chunky boy. As the boy Draco was hugging, his head tucked under the other's chin, while still a little chunky was now around the same height of Blaise and his ears had become pointed a little more while his eyes while remaining the same dark color now seemed to be filled with some inner light. "Heir Longbottom has been cleansed as well being cleared of having the strange virus," Snape said watching his Godson hug the other boy. Xavier was surprised that none of his new friends told his compromised Pop the real reason why the Weasette was sick, but he was glad for it might mean they might not find out what was wrong until the girl succumb to his poison. Though of course it could also be due to the fact that like him they were watching Draco and his returned future Mate sit down at the table and begin to eat. Looking at the pair Xavier, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle suddenly realized they had not really had a chance to eat themselves, so they sat down around the pair and began their own meals. As Xavier sat down he noticed that unlike the feast from the Great Hall earlier the spread down here included a couple of rats, rabbits and chickens all of which were either still living or freshly killed. Licking his lips Xavier grabbed some living rats and a freshly killed rabbit and began to eat.


	3. First night and testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier spend the first night in Slytherin and goes in to get tested for the "mysterious illness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also pay attention to some new tags as I have plans to make our three Omegas to be fembois for their Dominants.

As Xavier ate his rats he looked around at his new house mates seeing if he could determined which of the people around him were dominants and which were Omegas trying his best not to use his heighten senses to just smell his fellow Omegas. Some were easy to determined as like Draco several students were tucked into others bodies but it was a little harder for those few students who seemed to be sitting alone, though he did spot someone who was also wearing a collar so he guessed they were part werewolf. When he let his sense actually tell him what everyone was he saw that mostly he had been correct in finding other Submissives but to his surprise it seems that there seemed to be some pure humans had also been sent to Slytherin such as a couple girls in his year, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davis, as well as some in the older years including all the Prefects of the House. His confusion must have shown on his face for Blaise suddenly stated, "The reasons why some non-creatures have been sorted into the House is due to the fact that like a normal Magical family can sometimes produce an offspring which can not touch Magic sometimes someone is born into a Pack/Clan with no creature blood activating."

"But why are they made the Prefects than?" Xavier asked.

"Ah that is mostly to protect the other Houses and keep our nature secret. Unfortunately there is a lot of rivalry between Slytherin and the other Houses creating some tension and sometime downright hated to members of the other Houses," Theo explained. "Some that have Creature blood such as Werewolves and Draks are not ones to take insults against them so if they were to find themselves as a Prefect having to deal with someone who had gotten onto their bad side it could lead to the Slytherin killing the other student. So it was decided that only straight humans could become House Prefects who could have the antagonistic relationship with the other Houses but would not have to fight their Creature side to act out on them."

"Plus it gives them a sense of power that they might not get in their own Pack/Clan," Goyle said with a laugh only for Crabbe to smack the back of his head again and roll his eyes.

"So Draco said that Neville was decided to be his Mate when they were little kids at a Clan Meet is that normal?" Xavier asked as he finished off his rats and began to dig into the rabbit.

"Not always it all depends on ones Clan and the state of events during the Meeting," Crabbe said "if you are worried about having a mate you do not have to worry for they are usually made during a meet when you would be at, no matter how young you were. But you were taken before you would have attended your first Meet as did most of your parents."

"All of them?" Xavier asked thinking that if the Meets were so important his Father and Pop should have still attended them even while compromised.

"Well from the ones I have been to the Werewolves were represented by a Beta Pack to your parent, your Mother was already imprisoned, Tom had just up and disappeared," Theo said.

"What about Snape?" Xavier said pointing out the exit to the rooms where his compromised Pop had left a while ago.

"Well of all the Clans that attend the Meet, at least in Europe, Vampires are very solitary Creatures and while they have a hierarchy with Professor Snape in charge he has not gone to one since you being stolen away. My Pack always assumed that he just could not face it just like Fenrir after you, Tom and your Mother could not attend," Blaise said.

"My mother thought that as well," Draco said coming over pulling Neville with him to properly introduced the Dominant to his friends.

"Wait if your Mother is my Aunt why are you a plain Veela rather than a Veela-Drak?" Xavier asked which only made the others chuckle a little.

"Well my Mother as the Submissive and the how varied her and Father's Creature I got my Creature side from him," Draco explained. "Becoming a Hybrid type of Creature usually only occurs if like you the parents are in a group larger than a Triad, or if the Creatures are of a similar nature like Theo's parents are." Draco than leaned in to kiss Neville before sharing each of the group's Creature with his long missing Mate thankfully keeping Harry's true parentage from the other boy.

As the food started to disappear from the tables Xavier's Pop returned to give them some start of term notices that he had not given before they had eaten as well as placing a list which showed when students would be tested over the next few days. Leaning into Xavier Blaise whispered so only the Omega could hear him, "So I assume from what you told us of your Parents being compromised is why you have not informed Professor Snape of your relationship yet?"

"That is true and from what I learned from my Father he is an Omega so we don't want to free him just yet due to Dumbles," Xavier whispered back getting a nod of understanding from the Dominant Dark Elf who turned to pass the message onto the others of their small group. It seemed that his Pop had covered most of the things he felt they had needed to know before they all ate so he did not remain in the room long before telling the first years that they should head to bed. Standing up Neville hooked his arms with Draco as the pair left the room as the others got to their feet to follow them. Xavier and the others took their time having already been to their rooms to give Draco a chance to say goodnight to Neville, but evidently not long enough as they found the pair sharing a good night kiss before turning to go into their rooms. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle just took both Xavier and Theo's hands to give them a small kiss before they also wished them goodnight.

Heading into their room Theo and Xavier found Draco with a huge grin on his face as he stripped off his robes. Once the door was fully clothes Theo moved to his own bed and began to strip out of his robes as well telling Xavier, "I get that you wanted to give us the information that you did but from now on please make sure that we all want the Dominants in here."

"Sorry did I do something wrong?" Xavier asked.

"For Dominants not in your Pack it is best not to allow them into your sleeping chambers lest you are courting them, and never in a communal Omega room. That is why they hesitated slightly before coming in and made sure to sit well away from us," Theo explained as he took off the pants he wore under his robes and to Xavier's shock wore what looked like a pair of frilly pink panties.

"I did not give them permission to enter whenever they wanted to did I?" he asked horrified of waking up to find a Dominant standing above him.

"No I think they realized what you had to say was important which is why they got my permission to enter as well for that time only," Theo said showing no shame as he slipped on a pink nighty.

"Um not to be rude but....." Xavier said not sure how to ask the question on his mind.

"My clothing?' Theo asked and got Xavier's nod of confirmation. "Some Omegas like to feel pretty especially ones with Nymphs' sides just like some Werewolves Omegas like to use sort of bondage gear."

"Yeah it is actually quite common," Draco said getting Xavier to look at the Veela boy to see him also in a pair of panties his being baby blue with white polka dots. "We may have to be forced to wear those large uncomfortable robes but that does not stop us from wearing clothing that we find comfortable. Who knows with your Parentage you might like it as well," Draco said as he started to put on a sleep mask. Xavier wondered if that was true as he though about wearing some as in his mind he was himself with some panties sitting on some Dominant's lap with their hand held possessively on his ass before the hand started to slowly insert itself into the underwear. He had to blush a little as he felt himself harden a little so decided to distract himself by placing Silvertooth in his terrarium that McLaney had gotten him so he did not have to keep the snake on him at all times. Especially that until his Second Year the he was not technically allowed to bring a snake as a pet, but he did not leave it with his Father's Pack for some had shown interest in trying to eat the snake itself. Since most of the pack even those younger than Xavier having been raised within it were better hunters than Xavier was who until he had come had only hunted to survive and never for sport leading Silvertooth to agree to be treated like a pet, rather than the ally he really was to Xavier.  
"Would you like to try some out?" Theo asked holding out to a pair of panties that he had just imagined wearing in his small daydream. As Xavier while having no fear of the Dursleys had never really had his own clothing being forced to wear Dudley's old and nasty torn underwear, and he had been more focused on getting some high class and comfortable robes while he had been shopping he had never really picked out any new underwear. Still blushing a little Xavier gave Theo a nod of thanks as he took the underwear from where it had been dangling on the other's finger on his right hand.

Feeling a little exposed Xavier rushed to the in suite bathroom to change into his underwear and put on his sleep clothing. As he closed the door behind him Draco and Theo shared a look between them with slight smiles. As Xavier was not sure how much he would like the borrowed underwear he did not rip up Dudley's old boxers as he took them off before slipping on the pair of red panties, that looked like very much like a Muggle bikini bottom, giving a soft sigh at how soft the fabric felt on his thighs. "Oh that is nice," he said to himself turning to look at the bathroom mirror, which he found to be a full body mirror, he checked himself out in the undies. Nodding his head at how the panties made his bottom seem to pop while sort of hiding the bugle of his cock made him think he looked rather feminine. Looking at his reflection Xavier ran his fingers though his hair thinking he might even look a little better if he styled his hair a little as the daydream of himself snuggled up on someone's lap once more came to his mind dressed as a pure femboi running kisses over his partner's neck who was giving small sounds of approval.

As whomever it was held a leash attached to Xavier's collar in their hand and mutter to him," Very good pet." In both the daydream and real life Xavier gave a please mew and almost creamed his borrowed undies.

"That settles it I am going to have to get some of my own," Xavier said as he pulled on his silk sleep robes "that way it will not be too much of an issue if I made a mess." To help bring himself back from the the brink of a climax Xavier started to think about Petunia making out with Mrs. Figg which killed his boner instantly.

As he left the bathroom he saw the smirks on the faces of his fellow first year Omegas as Theo asked, "So will those do?"

"I am going to have to find out how to order some for myself," Xavier said as he made his way to his bed only to pull back the covers and find a catalog of not only girly underwear but also some feminine clothing.

"We thought as much," Draco said as he put the sleep mask into place and laid back in the bed with his arms across his chest, making Xavier think of the Muggle Vampire movies he had seen, as he started to fall asleep. Theo just nodded as he turned on his bedside lamp and began to read from a book. Rather than do that himself Xavier laid in bed picking out some new clothing for a hour or two before he turned out his light and went to sleep as well.

Xavier was woken up early by the sound of his new roommates getting ready for the day. Letting out a sound of annoyance he opened his eyes to glare at them and found them before the desk in the room that now looked like a make-up stations as Theo applied something to his face and Draco styled his hair. His annoyance vanished in an instant silently wishing he had such skill in their activities as the vision of his femboi self came to his mind again. "Morning Xavier," Theo said as he picked up some lipstick and began to apply it to his lips. "Did you enjoy your first night in the dorms?"

"It was alright," Xavier said crawling out of bed with a stretch popping his back a little.

"Do you need any help getting ready?" Draco asked seeming to have finished with his hair.

"Why?" Xavier asked not used to anyone offering to help him even from the short time he had been with his Father's Pack.

"Well just thought with all that hair you would need some help, but if you don't want it," Draco said.

"Sorry yes I would love some help," Xavier said and saw Draco beam at him as he pulled out a comb, some scissors, and some hair bands from a drawer at his desk before pulling Xavier over and sitting him down. Using the mirror on the desk Xavier saw by the clock it was just a little after six in the morning as Draco began to work with his hair. Xavier winced several times as the blonde worked on his hair as he put it into an elaborate crisscross pony tail that reached Xavier's shoulders. When Draco was done he saw that it was now almost 6: 45 as Theo came over to see if Xavier wanted to also try some make-up. When he agreed Theo walked him through using the blush, eye liner, and lipstick, the only things Xavier was willing to try out at the moment. Thinking of how some people would look wearing make-up as if they were a step down form clowns, yet under Theo's lead Xavier had to admit it was hard to see he was wearing any make-up at all as it only made his skin look a little clearer and added some color to it.

He was not sure how good it really was until he joined Draco and Theo to head out to the Common Room for the delivered breakfast. As the three Omega left their bedroom they found the four Dominants waiting for them. Neville pulled Draco to him giving the Omega Veela a kiss before wrapping an arm around his waist and headed to the main rooms. "Well you look lovely this morning Xavier," Blaise said making him blush as the tall dark skinned Dominant lifted the Omega's hand to his mouth and kissing it like he had done last night. Xavier could not help a blush thinking about McLaney always calling him Princess as he found the gesture made him think of Prince Charming meeting his bride to be. Xavier daydream now had the Dark Elf being the person whose lap he was was sitting on making him blushed even harder as Blaise caught his eye with a knowing look.

Not wanting to make a fool of himself for doing the wrong thing Xavier waited until Blaise let go of his hand and rushed after Neville and Draco to have his breakfast, missing the superior smirk Blaise sent to Crabbe and Goyle. Sitting down at the table beside Draco, Xavier began to prepare his morning meal which unlike later meals of the day just consisted of just bacon, eggs, and one piece of toast which he covered in peanut butter as well as a glass of milk. As he tucked into his meal a time table appeared on the table before him showing him what his classes would be if the castle was not in lockdown, as well as a note attached telling him when his meeting with the school healer would take place for him to get tested for the "illness" that had effected the Weasette right before lunch. Seeing his was right after lunch he waited for the others to finish their breakfast before the started to do a group study for Charms, as it was listed as their first class.

As the food was cleared away and some worksheets appeared to help guide them in their studies the entrance door opened and his Pop entered he room in a clearly agitated state. "Before you all start your studies I have some news," their Head of House stated clapping his hands to get their attention. "It seems this morning at around 3:37 despite their best effort of both the best Healers at St. Mungos and the Goblins Ms. Ginevra Weasley has died." There was some gasp from the students while Xavier and the other male First Years shared a look knowing what the real cause of the girl's death as well as the reasons behind it. "This is also why each of you received a note with your schedules telling you what time you are to be at the Hospital Wing for testing," Severus said arching an eyebrow at Xavier as he turned and left the room. Xavier wondered if how he looked would spark his Pop's memory like his fangs had sparked his Father, after all his Father had let him know that Snape was an Omega and a rather flamboyant one at that, when not under enchantments. Though Xavier had already seen that the man did have a habit of flouncing a little as he turned around as if part of his true nature had pushed through all the spells and potions he might be under.

While Xavier did find that the beginning of his Magical education was alright it was slightly annoying that due to being either self or group study of classes it made it hard to learn how to cast the spells let alone use them. At least the second "class" that the First Years had to do was History of Magic did not involved use of Magic just reading. During the reading Xavier noticed the time as he began to put his stuff belongings away to make it to his appointment with the healer. Being one of the first in Slytherin to have an appointment a member of the staff came to collect him.

The majority of the way to the Hospital Wing Xavier and his escort walked through empty corridor after empty corridor at least until they came to the corridor in which the entrance to the Hospital was located. It seems that as a way to make sure the students would see people outside their own house Xavier and his escort crossed paths with a member of a different house. It was only that student's bad luck that the person turned out to be the First Year Weasley that they meet. Xavier's escort stopped to offer his condolences to the redhead for his sister's passing while Xavier remains in silence as he came up with a plan. As both boys resumed their journey Xavier brought out his stinger and with lightning speed that Silvertooth would have envied sent the sting right into a small bit of flesh that was visible above the other's boots and below their slightly to small robes. Once Xavier had pricked the skin he withdrew his stinger as he went into the Medical Wing of the castle.

Xavier allowed himself to get tested by Hogwarts' Medi-Witch thinking it would be too much for her and wondering why Dumbles did not have a full Healer come in for the testing. Xavier was than forced to wait for fifteen minutes before she revealed his results and letting him know that he was clear of any signs of the "illness" which he acted was a great surprise and weight after his shoulders. When it was time for him to head back to the Slytherin Dorms he saw that rather than the staff member that had brought him to the wing he was going to be escorted back by the man in the purple turban who had reacted to his name at the feast and had been sitting next to his Pop.

Xavier was a little surprised that rather than head back towards his dorms the man escorted him to what looked like a classroom. Once he had Xavier enter the room the man locked the door and pulled out his wand pointing it right between Xavier's eyes. "You have exactly twenty seconds to tell my why your first and middle name are the same of my missing son." the man said cracking his head to the side and letting out a pair of snake like fangs come out of his gums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we reach the end of events from my original storyline. While I don't have any ideas yet I do plan on still adding to this rather than put it up for adoption like I did last time.


End file.
